geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Blast Processing
Blast Processing is the seventeenth level of Geometry Dash. It is the fourth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 1.9. Description Blast Processing begins with a cube sequence involving several gravity flips and icon decorations in the background. Next, the wave form and blue portal make their debuts. This includes basic holding. The icon then transforms into a ship. You are simply going through some crevices through walls.Then it goes to the ball and then returns to the wave. This wave section is considerably harder than the first. It has a lot less space. To add on to the difficulty, the player must maneuver it on dual mode, Later, the user is forced to complete cube, ship and UFO scenes. Before winning, the new three-dimensional design is used, along with blue "plus signs". Secret coins *The first coin can be found at 52% in the dual wave sequence. Maneuver beside the first and second diamonds with wavy spikes then slide through the path of the fake spikes in the third diamond. *The second coin can be found at 69% during the first UFO section. When there are "monsters", drop down at the second monster and tap three times to slide into the third one's mouth which contains fake spikes and a coin at the end. *The third coin is located during the final ship section. More "monsters" appear using the spikes introduced in Electroman Adventures, but the third one of these "monsters" has fake spikes instead. Stay quite close to the ground, and then slide under the "monster" to get the final coin. It is pretty close to the ship portal, so get ready at 85%. Trivia * This level introduced the Wave form. * As of Update 1.9, this is the only level that has a secret coin found while in dual mode. * This is the only official level with a double wave segment. * The speech in the music before the wave portal says "Get ready for a lot of fun and excitement!", like a corrupted walkie-talkie. Before the second wave part, there is speech saying "Go!". Near the end, the talk sounds like a person counting up (1, 2, 3, 4, ... 9) and the level finishes with "You Win!" as if to congratulate the player on finishing the level. * Considering only the cut soundtracks in the game, Blast Processing appears to have the most speech among all the levels. * The name of the level (as well as the name of the song) is a reference to a Sega commercial "Blast Processing", which tried to show that Sega's games were faster than Nintendo's. * The preview video of Blast Processing teases one of the new icons (Icon 44), the one earned for beating this level. * It takes 1:42 to complete the level. * The level is one of the three levels not having a secret coin in their cube segments. The other two are Cycles and Hexagon Force. * Blast Processing, xStep, and Electroman Adventures all reward 10 stars when completed. *This is the only level created after Electrodynamix to not feature a speed portal, and the only level created after Clutterfunk to not feature a size portal. Errors * Towards the end of the second wave segment, it is possible to avoid the blue dual portal, remaining in dual mode. However, it is not possible to complete the level this way. * At the end of the first ball segment, you hit two jump rings while under antigravity, so sometimes the blue gravity portal doesn't work and you enter the next wave segment while under antigravity. But this can be undone if you end the dual wave segment by the second error. As shown here. ** However, if you end the wave with anti-gravity, it can still be completed by jumping at the right position onto the second bump and jumping again. When you fall down and hit another bump, jump again and you will continue. * There is also a slight chance that after the dual wave segment, you may end up playing wave upside down, which will eventually cause you to crash. This can be done by moving your wave to the edge of the portal. If you survive, you have a chance of completing the level normally under precise timing. Walkthrough Gallery BlastProcessingMenu.png|Blast Processing on the main menu Player_44_001.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 44) File:BP-C1.png|First secret coin (Dual Wave) File:BP-C2.png|Second secret coin (UFO) File:BP-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) Category:Levels